Such a great babsitter
by Cancerous Canine
Summary: What do you do when Kankri leaves you alone with his boyfriends little brother? You play twister. You didn't needs a fucking babysitter anyways… though he does have a great ass…..
1. Chapter 1

+ Such a great babysitter +

Summary: What do you do when Kankri leaves you alone with his boyfriends little brother? You play twister. You didn't needs a fucking babysitter anyways… though he does have a great ass…..

RATED M: TRIGGER WARNING. ( YOAI. JUST.. YOAI AND SLIGHTLY UNDERAGE.)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..- .-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Karkat Vantas

"It's only for tonight young brother. We will be home before you know it. None of this would have happened if you would have learned to be more responsible Karkat. Now, they will be here any minute now and I don't want you to give his brother a hard time he is a very nice boy and I expect you to treat him how you would like to be treated. Another thing, you are to do what he says while I am gone seeing as he is going to be in charge while I am out. There is money on the counter for takeout and my number is on the fridge if you guys need something so do not hesitate to call." Kankri rambled on as you glared at him.

You were sixteen for fucks sake's you could handle watching over yourself for at least six hours it wasn't like you were going to go all Project X on him while he was gone. To think al of this unnecessary bullshit because of a simple get together with a few friends. So what a couple things were broken? It wasn't Terezi's fault a couple things were thrown around nor was it yours… or all of the other forty people that were here. Okay so maybe there was a small fire too.

You watched as your Bernese, Crabdad, jumped onto the couch slobber dripping out of his mouth as he panted lightly so you pulled the large white dog over snuggling into his long pure white fur to help mute out Kankri's annoying rants. God you swear you fucking loved this dog to death. Crabdad only huffed and tried licking your face a couple times before finally lying on your lap.

"Make sure the stove is off when I go and don't get your self in trouble again. Mituna said he would call me if he noticed anything wrong. Now I have to go get ready so answer the door if they arrive." You thanked god quickly for getting rid of the annoying cancer and watched on still angry as he strode out of the living room and up the stairs. You started to pet Crabdad as you felt your phone vibrate. Quickly taking it out before incase Kankri came back and saw you with this. He kind of took it away after the incident.

**twinArmageddon (TA) began trolling carcinoGeneticist (CG)  
****  
**TA: Hey kk. Piick up your damn phone and an2wer me.

TA: kk.

TA: Piick up a22hole.

CG: YOU INFLAMMED IMPATIENT ASSHOLE. IM IN ENOUGH TROUBLE AS IT IS. I DON'T NEED YOU BLOWING UP MY PHONE WHEN IM NOT EVEN SUPPOSED TO BE USING IT.

TA: You don't need to be cranky all the time kk Ii wa2 just checking up on you. By the way your brother was here earlier. Just h0w much tr0uble diid y0u get iinto anyway2?

CG: I KNOW. MY BROTHER GOT HIS BOYFRIENDS BROTHER TO GUARD ME. IM ON FUCKING HOUSE ARREST BECAUSE OF YOU FUCKING IDIOTS.

TA: He got you a baby2iitter?

CG: WE SET THE FUCKING KITCHEN ON FIRE. IM NOT ALOUD TO EVEN USE THE FUCKING STOVE AFTER THAT LITTLE STUPID STUNT YOU PULLED. YOU ARE SERIOUSLY THE STUPIDEST PIECE OF FUCKING SHIT I HAVE EVER MET IN MY ENTIRE USELSS EXISTENSE. SOMEONE EVEN FEED CRABDAD WEED! MY DOG WAS SERIOUSLY ROAMING THE NEIGHBORHOOD HIGH OFF OF HIS ASS.

TA: Ii said Ii was 2orry and besiides that's n0t the p0int. Have y0u ever even met Kankrii'2 boyfriiend'2 br0ther bef0re?

CG: WELL. NO. BUT I BET TONIGHTS GONG TO BE A FUCKING DISASTER. CAN YOU COME OVER?

TA: Can't. Ii'm iin trouble to remember? Iill try to sneak out later okay. Maybe he'll be cool?

CG: I DOUBT IT. THANKS I REALLY DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE WITH THIS SIMPLEMINDED FUCKASS IF HE IS ANYTHING LIKE HIS BROTHER.

TA: What's wrong wiith Kurloz?

CG: HE CREEPS ME THE FUCK OUT WITH HIS STUPID STARING AND THAT CREEPY FACEPAINT DESIGHN ON HIS FACE. IM AMAZED HIM AND KANKRI GOT TOGETHER.

TA: oh 2hiit I have to go Miituna ii2 calling for me.

TA: Bye.

CG: BYE DOUCHEBAG.

**twinArmageddon (TA) ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist (CG)**

_** Ding-Dong**_

You groaned out loud as Crabdad hurriedly ran to the door barking at the sound of guest. He must have smelt Kurloz. Getting up you slowly stride over to the door. You hoped with all of your heart that he wasn't weird or at least not a complete psychopathic asshole. You had a bad feeling this afternoon wouldn't go as you hoped it would.

_**Ding-Dong, Ding-Dong, Ding-Dong, Ding-**_

You swung the door open cutting off the doorbell and mentally groaned in defeat. You were fucked.

He was hot as shit…

Author's note: Eh I don't really like how this chapter went but hey what am I going to do. I really enjoy this ship and by that I mean I am bat-shit head over heals for this pairing and since I read all of them I decided I was going to write some fanfictions for this pairing. This will include GamKar, and KurKri. I had to put Crabdad in so I put him as a Bernese mountain dog since they're cute as shit. This is my first Fanfic so I ask you to please have mercy on me but all reviews are accepted. Being a young writer is tough but I ask for advice and maybe sometime in the future I will improve. I'm actually working on something bigger so I decided to put this out as a little minor side project. I apologize if there are any spelling errors since I'm new to this kind of and I obviously don't have a beta. There will be other chapters soon so sit tight. I'm kind of nervous about posting this. Is that stupid? Oh and THERE. WILL. BE. SMUT!

-S0n0ma**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

+ Such a great babysitter +

Summary: What do you do when Kankri leaves you alone with his boyfriends little brother? You play twister. You didn't needs a fucking babysitter anyways… though he does have a great ass…..

RATED M: TRIGGER WARNING. LEMON NEXT CHAPTER.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-   
**Karkat Vantas **

You look to Kurloz and nod at him as you notice the younger one was staring at you funny. He had a lazy smile on his face and you figure by the looks of it he had probably lit one up before heading here. He had on a simple indigo shirt and a black jacket with….. Polka dot pajama pants? What the hell? You guessed to whole makeup shit ran in the family because just like his older brother the stupid face paint was ever so annoyingly present on his face and you found yourself wondering what he looked like without it. They were probably in some weird cult or some shit….. The best thing about him though was his eyes. The beautiful indigo blue color drew you in and you couldn't stop staring.

"Hey Kurloz." He nods to you and smiles bringing you into a man hug, because you totally did not squeak as he lifted you up and hugged you tight, and walked in to wait for the dumbass upstairs. You stood flustered as the younger stood there staring at you eyes half lidded before smiling even more saying.

"You are one cute little motherfucker." Then he walked past you and into the house. You couldn't help the blush that consumed your face at the comment and just walked in closing the door behind you. Your first impression of him? Well... He was a dolt. You… You are **not** cute… You walked in to see them both sitting on the couch in silence and you, for once, thanked Kankri for choosing the right moment to come walking in.

You watched as Kurloz instantly stood up and walked over to Kankri planting a kiss on his lips and you mentally sighed. Sure they had their problems they had their fights and they would scream at each other until their throats were sore (Much on Kankri's part. Did I forget to mention my brother's boyfriend was a mute?) But in the end they made up and not to mention they looked happy. You wish you had a relationship like theirs like the ones straight from those horrible romcoms you watch like A walk to remember or Titanic, well maybe not with all the dying or anything like that. The point is they were head over heals for each other and you figured maybe something a little like that wouldn't hurt for you. But as always when they were starting to over do it then you just wished they would magically combust so you wouldn't have to look at it.

"This is the living room not a porno so get a fucking room shitheads because I don't need to see that shit."

"Karkat Vantas!"

"Well Then stop trying to rape each other in front of Me.…."

Kankri was blushing harshly while Kurloz looked like he was trying not to laugh. Gamzee on the other hand looked a bit disturbed and a bit amused by your rather… bold statement. Before Kankri could go off on you with one more of his useless rants Kurloz slide an arm around the flustered man. Leading him out the door Kurloz gave a pointed look to Gamzee who only dozed off silently.

"Wait!" Kankri glared at you before softening his gaze. "Behave." With that he just **had **to give you a wet sloppy kiss on the forehead before returning to his boyfriend's side**. **You wiped at your forehead frantically as the door shut. Asshat. Now… what to do with clownfuck….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-   
**Gamzee Makara**

You sat on the chair smiling as you looked at the little grumpy mother fucker or… Karkat… yeah that was his miraclicious name... who sat on the couch awkwardly looking around trying to avoid your gaze. Why were you here again? Oh right. Your bro wanted you to babysit this dude. Though it struck you suddenly like a fuckin truck or some shit that Karkat did look a little to old for a babysitter….. Whatever. The bro did have some wicked ass eyes though I mean Candy red? Fuckin miracles bro. Your brain took a while to register that there was a dog growling at you so all you did was stare at the fluffy as fuck white dog. He was pretty damn cute too. 

"Crabdad. No get down." Karkat said getting up and trying to move the massive ball of fur away from. "I'm sorry he doesn't really like strangers..." You only smiled. "Its all up and good little motherfucker."

"Uh yeah... so what do you want to do?" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. To be truthful there was **alot** of things you wanted to do with him. But you doubt he would actually agree to most of those so you only suggested a movie.

"We don't have any good movies." The cancer said.

"Ill pick bro." You got up to look at the collection and chuckled lightly as you noticed most of them were sappy horrible romcoms. Karkat glared at you and you only laughed more.  
"You like these?"

"So what?" You stopped for a minute. Pissing off the cute fucker wouldn't do you any good now.

"Nothing. Pick out your favorite and well watch it." You smiled at him before going to settle on the couch. He looked at you surprised before picking a movie and putting it in the DVD player. He sat on the opposite end of the couch much to your disappointment. You sighed as you laid your head back. Karkat got up all quick like and went to messiah knows where. Right when the movie was about to began he came back in with a giant blanket and a pillow that's when you saw what you two where going to watch… 27 Dresses. What movie was that? Oh right that was about that lady that had all those bridesmaid dresses and fell in love with that interviewer dude. You guessed you could watch this... its a lot better than most movies. You looked to Karkat to see he was curled up in the giant furry blanket and you swear you had a motherfucking heart attack from the cuteness. He was cuddling Crabdad who was snoring on his lap as he watched on eyes analyzing the movie as he took everything in. You wouldn't take him for the romantic type really but hey you guessed there was a first for everything besides he looked really vulnerable and a part of you decided you really liked that. He was simply to motherfucking bitchtits cute.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-   
**Karkat Vantas**

That creepy douche bag was watching you again. Something about his stare sent shivers running down your back. You tried so hard to simply ignore him and watch the movie. I mean it was a first someone actually wanted to watch this stupid shit with you. Kankri usually falls asleep near the end and Dave barely even watches them because he was to busy trying to get you on his damn lap. Stupid asshole... you remind yourself to kick that dull minded fuckass in the nuts later on…. And yep he was still staring at you. It was just the way he was staring at you it was like you were like a rare fucking species or like you had just grew fucking horns all of a sudden. He just sat there burning a giant hole in the side of your head with those stupid gorgeous eyes of his.

You cuddle closer into your soft comfortable blanket and continue petting the lump of fat fuck on your lap and decide to just try to watch the romcoms while trying to avoid his stare.

It was around 7:00 when the credits rolled up and you quickly stood up to stretch. Gamzee's lazy gaze followed him. No he wasn't still staring at you which by the way you were extremely thankful for that actually. He had dozed off when you two were probably an hour in. Now you just had to somehow kill time until Kankri got back from where ever the fuck him and his boyfriend went you still had about five hours left. Your stomach growled loudly and you stopped mid stretch as Gamzee did a little giggle. So... how about that takeout?

"I'm going to go order pizza. Want anything asshole?" Glaring at Gamzee you began to walk to the kitchen. He, seemingly unfazed by your grumpiness, just thought it out before responding.

"Do they have Faygo?" He looked at you waiting for an answer. What the fuck? Faygo? That shit was disgusting…

"I think so…." You responded not really caring anyways. Sure this guy was hot but he was also one hell of a nut job. 


	3. Chapter 3

+ Such a great babysitter +

Summary: What do you do when Kankri leaves you alone with his boyfriends little brother? You play twister. You didn't needs a fucking babysitter anyways… though he does have a great ass…..

RATED M: SMUTT THIS CHAPTER IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER. FOR THOSE ILL TELL YOU WHEN IT'S SAFE.

Quick A/U: Probably the Last chapter. I posted the last chapter not to long ago and this is actually the second part to that one. LEMON LEMON LEMON :P Lemon always tastes the best with a side of music and so my computer, like the total jackass it was, played Flesh by Simon Curtis. Please promise me you wont play it when they're about to have sex. I choked on my water and spit it all over myself when it came on from laughing so hard... But if you are into those kinds of things then by all means feel free to look it up. Now... for some twister action.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
**Karkat Vantas**

You hurried to the door, money in hand, as the doorbell was rung a couple times before the stranger yelled out a faint 'Pizza delivery!', before answering you count out the total from the forty in your hands. Gamzee went outside earlier to smoke a joint and hasn't come back yet but you didn't really care about that. You swung the door open before taking the pizza and the two bottles of Faygo then giving the money to the deliverer.

"Would you like-" He began.

"No." You snapped rudely before closing the door in his face. You didn't really feel like listening to what he had to say.

You hurry into the kitchen placing the pizza it on the table you take a couple slices, not daring to touch the damn Faygo, and dig in as you start walking back into the living room. You waited for Gamzee to burst through the door smelling even more like stale weed and spicy cologne. So you waited. And waited…. And waited even more…. Why wasn't he-

"Karbro! Check it out!" Gamzee nearly kicked the door in hiding a tiny ball of mud and dark midnight black fur. Gamzee had the widest smile on his face as he basically shoved the tiny cat into your face. The seemingly dead cat mewed weakly as it sniffed at you. God damn you **hated** cats.

"God damnit put it back outside! It's filthy!" You exclaimed and Gamzee's smile slowly faded as he brought the dirty cat back to his chest and you instantly regretted saying that, you really liked his smile. Crabdad was growling at your feet at the cat who only hissed in response.

"Why bro? It so cute an fluffy, I thought you would've liked it. It kinda reminded me of you." Gamzee showed you a gentle smile and cradled the kitten in his arms stroking its dirty fur as it started purring loudly. You turned around hiding your blush that consumed your face like a wildfire and letting out a small sigh you think about it. Like actually consider it.

"Fine. Go give it a bath or something because it smells like shit." You shake your head as Gamzee puts his childish smile back on before racing upstairs to your bathroom. You get up grabbing Crabdad by his collar and head upstairs to your room. Crabdad whined in response to being held captive in your room but you really didn't feel like picking up a dead cat from the floor just because your mutt accidently squashed the little thing. You pat Crabdad before closing the door. Turning around you walk back down the dark hallway. You pause at the bathroom as you hear the sound of water and loud meowing, god it sounded like he was torturing the poor thing! As if on cue the door opened and a soaked shirtless Gamzee walked out with a fluffed out black cat.

"Put your fucking shirt on!" You felt a rush of warmth go through your body and you knew your face was beat red. Holy crap he had a nice body! You quickly look away as some of that warmth goes southwards and... Oh god no! Gamzee only looked down before looking back at you with a small smile.

"Sorry bro my shirt got all up and soaked. Little motherfucker didn't take being washed to nicely." Gamzee chuckled as he dropped the little cat who hauled ass to down stairs. So he gets his shirt wet but his makeup still looked perfect? Seriously?

"W-whatever just get your ass downstairs the pizzas getting cold." You walk down the stairs. There was an awkward silence between the two of you. You saw the small bundle of fur taking shelter under the kitchen table.

"By the way Kankri called and said he and Kurloz were spending the night at his place." Gamzee said cutting through the silence. Your mood instantly went downwards as you mentally freaked out. Oh good god why?

"Whatever it doesn't matter…" As you two entered the kitchen Gamzee instantly started to devour the greasy fast food before looking to you.

"What should we name the little motherfucker? Oh! How about miracle?" Gamzee spoke with enthusiasm.

You couldn't help but smile as he looked to you for approval. He was just so... so... well… he was certainly something… He was just so full of life and happiness! You guess his happiness just kind of rubbed of on you when ever he was around…. You only nodded and Gamzee's face lit up again and you felt warmth, no not like the one from before but a nicer one. You liked being the one to put such a look on his face...

You felt your phone vibrate and you paused pulling it out to read the message.  
**  
Sollux Captor: Triied sneaking out and got caught. Thank2 a22hole.**

You couldn't help but laugh a little at the message. Look who got a dose of his own fucking medicine? Karma's hits like a bitch. Gamzee looked at you before shrugging and walking off.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
**Gamzee Makara**

You decide to go snoop around your bro's Boyfriends place for a while since you were a little bit bored. In the living room there was a closet so you decide to see what miracles were hiding in such an area. Opening it all you see is a bunch of old tapes, romcoms, shoes, board games, and- Oh motherfuck yes. You grin as you reach up for one particular box. Blowing dust off of the cover you read the name aloud.

"Twister…" You had no idea they still made old editions like these… Maybe you and Karbro could have some fun with this. You had one hell of a motherfuckin plan. Let the games begin…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
**Karkat Vantas**

No.  
**NO.**

You refused to do something as idiotic and brainless as this and especially with a game as obsolete as this one. You glared at the juggalo in front of you who sat on the floor with a rather suggestive look on his face. You are not going to play Twister. He can't make you. Gamzee had the entire fucking game set out on your living room floor and was begging you to play the fucking game with him.

"Please Karbro? Only one game and ill never ask again!" He looked at you with sadness but you only glared at him harder.

"For the last time Gamzee fucking Makara I said NO." You've never even played the game since you were six when your parents were still here. This game was for kids to play not a sixteen year old and an almost nineteen year old to be fucking around on. Gamzee started up a new round of bullshit pleads to throw your way and you swore you were about to explode from all the pent up anger.

"We don't even have the stupid board piece. How are we going to play without it?"

"Ill tell you where to move." Gamzee suggested quickly and you sigh loudly. God this was going to be a rough night. Getting down to his level you look at him. "Fine."

"Alright bro let get this motherfucking session started." Gamzee said.

"Left knee blue." Okay... pretty easy. You put the limb on the proper color Gamzee mimicking you.

"Right knee yellow." My god this was so stupid.

"Left hand red" You reach up to get to the light red. Gamzee leaned forward so that he was over you and you squeaked as your backside brushed his groin harshly. You slam your elbow into his rib as you hear a breathy chuckle from behind you. Stupid enormous asshole….

"Right hand green…" Gamzee reached for the green directly above yours making his hips press harder into your ass lifting you up higher and you go beat red as his hips momentarily rock into yours. Holy crap holy crap holy crap holy crap!

"Right hand yellow." Gamzee rolled off of you letting you move freely. You had to turn your body around to reach for the yellow and the nefarious prick behind you just **had **to go under you. From the position now from anyone else's view it would have looked like you were straddling him backwards cowboy style. You could feel the blood rush southwards as your now half hard member twitched within its confinement making your pants tighter and the air around you warmer. You could feel his warm breath on your neck and ear as he panted slightly. You shifted around slowly lowering yourself onto him and you swore you almost burst into a million fucking pieces as he slowly rocked his hips so you could feel his hard cock pressing into your backside from the thin material of his pajama pants. Not to mention he was also shirtless and hard a pretty smoking fucking hot body. Timidly you rocked your hips back into his biting your lip trying not to moan out loud. He seemed satisfied with your response as he rocked with more enthusiasm pressing harder against your ass. God you **knew** this was wrong but... but it just felt so insanely right. Like you both needed this, craved this, and you both knew.

You thoughts were thrown right out of your head when Gamzee seemed to want you somewhere else so he grabbed you by the waist, and flipped you pinning you quickly. His hands slid down your waist caressing your pant line before going down further to cup the tent that had formed in your pants. You gasped at the contact and grind your hips into his palm as he delivers a solid squeeze to your throbbing dick.

_**You shouldn't be doing this…**_****

Gamzee give you a sloppy kiss on the cheek and nuzzles your neck, you blush lightly at the affectionate action and run your hands down his muscular chest. He wasn't as well built as Equius but nor did he have the womanishly figure John had. He was simply lanky, well built, and taut and you would be a fucking liar if you said he didn't turn you on.

_**This is a really bad idea…**_

Gamzee kissed up your neck softly leaving a cold trail as he made his way up to your lips. He kissed the corners of your lips before brushing your lips together sheepishly licking your upper lip silently asking for entrance. You could practically feel the tension between you two thicken as Gamzee pressed your chest together as he started basically dry humping the fuck out of you. His thrusts were becoming a little bit more feverish and you bet his control was hanging by a thin thread right now. You parted your lips and his tongue snaked its way into your mouth slowly. In one swoop he captured your lips and just like that... the nonexistent thread snapped.

Gamzee hurriedly sat up yanking you off of the ground with a sharp tug. He reconnected your lips quickly picking you up. Your legs obediently locked around his waist. As Gamzee hurried up the stairs your kiss became more passionate. Your tongue caressed Gamzee's as he felt around your body, teeth clacking almost painfully, tongues fighting wildly, lips moving erotically, all the want and sexual tension was poured into one simple kiss. Gamzee's mouth moved down to your neck sucking on it harshly before kissing the abused area as a quick apology then moved down to leave more hicky's and it felt strangely fucking amazing. He nibbled around the bruised skin and you knew by the time he was done your neck was going to look like shit. Gamzee pushed you against your bedroom door softly groaning into your lips as you ran your hands into his untamed hair massaging his scalp. You arched your back towards him as he blindly opened your door. Crabdad instantly ran out of the room and down the stairs as fast as he could barking loudly. Gamzee quickly rushed inside, shutting the door behind him with his foot he set you on the bed before taking off his comfortable pants. Your eyes widen as you realize he didn't really have any underwear on, so there he stood in all of his erect massive glory. You look down and realize your hoodie and your sweats were missing leaving you clad in only your boxers and a t-shirt. Gamzee crawled on top of you and started to kiss your neck his hand sliding up your shirt to toy around with your nipples and you trembled slightly.

_**Oh god… What were you doing?**_

You paused breathing heavily. _You barely knew this asswipe and you already willingly jumped in bed with him? _What was **wrong** with you!? Sure you trusted him but… you didn't want your first time to be with a complete stranger… This was something you wanted with someone you loved something even Strider couldn't get no matter how hard he tried. Gamzee paused when he saw you stopped and looked at you curiously.

"Hey brother what's all up and going on in that beautiful head of yours?" Gamzee asked biting his lip moving away to let you breath. You just looked at him before swallowing loudly your throat suddenly went dry and you felt the need to get up and haul ass out of here before something did actually happen. Gamzee made a shushing sound and tried to pull you closer to calm you down.

"Don't. Touch. Me." Gamzee looked a bit shocked at the hostile tone that had come out of your mouth. Gamzee looked confused and you almost forced him off of you. You felt scared, but then you felt bad for this… You quickly turned your head away as tears blurred your vision.

"Brother I- Why?" He sounded even more addled with a tinge of... Hurt? He gently gripped you chin to force you to look at him and you immediately saw his gaze soften as he noticed the tears that had fallen to create wet streaks. Your bottom lip trembled slightly and he smiled gently at you before leaning in to kiss your tears away. Gamzee again began to shush you as you clung to him his warm body comforting your own. 

"We can stop if you don't want to do this." Gamzee started as he coddled you. You sniffled before letting out an uneasy breath and shook your head. You would do this because you knew you could trust him with your virginity. Gamzee bit his lip before sitting up.  
"Are you sure? If I keep on going god knows if ill be able to stop…"  
You nodded slowly.

Gamzee pulled your shirt off before flinging it somewhere behind him. He peppered soft sweet kisses randomly onto your chest sucking on a few areas to leave nasty dark marks before going upwards. He gingerly began to kiss around your stiff nipples twisting his tongue around one while pulling on the other with his other hand. He bit the sensitive nub tugging it softly then sucked the irritated nipple. He moved his head to the neglected twin and ran his tongue around the nub making you bit your lip in pleasure. He pulled away from your chest and began to pay more attention to your lips stealing small kisses here and there. Gamzee's hand massaged your hips before sliding in to grip your dick, you moaned as he gave the shaft a good solid squeeze. Gamzee stroked your member slowly teasing you. You hissed as he chuckled and bent down to give it a teasing lick and squirmed. Gamzee looked to you and smiled bringing two fingers he ordered you to suck them to which you happily complied. Gamzee hurriedly removed your boxers and you let out a relieved sigh. He slowly entered a single digit letting you adjust to the sudden intrusion before adding the other one, he scissored his fingers pumping them in and out slowly and you scrunched up your nose at the odd uncomfortable feeling f having the fingers well... inside of your ass.

"Shh… ill take good care of you." Gamzee cooed pumped his digits faster. You grunted before rolling your hips along with them and you cried out as his middle finger brushed something deep inside of you making you see white. Gamzee only smiled more kissing you on the forehead. He slowly retracted his finger flipping you on your hands and knees then mounted you slowly settling himself on top of you. His dick brushed your ass and you let out a low mew. Gamzee nibbled your neck then slowly and ever so gently entered you.

Oh fuck it hurt. Okay ouch.

"That fucking hurts." You face was a deep red from the pain and discomfort as Gamzee shooshed you from behind. He reached down and began to play around with your rock hard member and you felt the pain fade away slightly.

"Your too motherfuckin tense Karbaby. Relax I told you I would take care of you. Don't worry your little beautiful self." Gamzee thrusted the rest in and you groaned arching your back. You heard Gamzee grunt from behind you. Gamzee waited for you to get comfortable then began to thrust into you first slowly then he began to go faster and faster and faster. He was grunting and panting as he went thrusting into you so roughly you had to grab the sheets to keep yourself from slipping off or accidently hitting your head. You moaned and withered from underneath Gamzee as he slammed into your prostate. He gripped your member and started to pump it harshly while sucking on your neck. Oh god why was he so **GOOD** at this? You thrashed and squirmed in ecstasy as he slowed to a stop exiting you, trying to impale yourself on him once more you whimpered at the loss of being filled.

Gamzee turned you over so you were on your back facing him so he could kiss your cheek once before slamming into you once more. He humped you sharply and you swore this was the best thing that has ever happened to you. Your back was arched as you rolled your hips as he pushed himself inside of you. His fist twirled and pumped you vigorously as he this time lined up his hard cock with your prostate drilling his enormous member into it with every thrust his hips made as they plowed into yours. Both yours and Gamzee's sweaty bodies brushed against each other until you couldn't hold on anymore and came hard your cum splattering all over your chest and Gamzee's. You slumped a little as Gamzee only picked up the pace to satisfy his own 'problem.' And after a tiring session of love making you muffled your low moan as Gamzee's warm cum filled you. Gamzee collapsed atop of you slightly suffocating you with his weight but at the moment neither of you really cared.

Gamzee moved to lie next to you and pulled you close snuggling you. You only snuggled closer to him because not only did you not have energy to reject the offer but you were seriously fucking tired. Gamzee kissed your forehead and began tracing light circles on your back as you dozed off silently.

You were just so tired.

So you slept.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
**Gamzee Makara**

Heh Honk. Honk honk :O).


	4. Chapter 4

+ Such a great babysitter +

Summary: What do you do when Kankri leaves you alone with his boyfriends little brother? You play twister. You didn't needs a fucking babysitter anyways… though he does have a great ass…..

_**Last Chapter!**_

A/U: This ties up Such a Great Babysitter sadly (Not really.) but I had a little bit of fun with this. I guess the whole idea of twister sex (Even though I totally failed at it XP.) made my fan girl senses tingle with excitement. I haven't been able to get to putting up a chapter so yeah that's why I didn't this one up ASAP. I'll be posting a story soon so expect more from me with this next story I might do a couple collaborations with a few friends. So here is the final chapter of Such a Great Babysitter.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Karkat Vantas  
_**  
BEEP  
BEEP  
BEEP**_  
_**BEEP  
BEE-**_

You hissed quickly shielding your eyes from the horrid sunlight that dared to seep into your once melancholy room. You growled searching for the pesky device that woke you up and you swore once you found the infernal contraption it would die an even more painful death than the last one. You harshly slapped the snooze button almost breaking the stupid thing as you checked the time. The red numbers blinked back at you and you whined before rolling over to snuggle back into the warm cover. Are you fucking kidding me? It was only seven in the fucking. MORNING! Your alarm clock was such a jealous bitch you decided because it always just had to keep you from sleeping in your overly comfortable bed.

Your head felt like someone hung you upside down from your balcony then threw a fucking train at you. Every little noise struck your poor ears like an explosion and you felt just a tiny bit nauseous. You tried to sit up while nursing your pounding headache but your intentions of getting up were cut short when you felt a sharp pain coming from your ass and you yelped. It felt like someone jammed their foot up your ass repeatedly until you bleed. My god what happened last night?

You looked down to see not only were you pants-less but you had on a shirt that swallowed you. You thighs were covered in dark ugly looking marks and you winced as you moved them. They stung like a motherfucker. Lifting up the shirt slowly let just say you had to stifle a cry of horror as you saw your chest got the worst of the marks. Hickies flattered all the way up your chest trailing importantly below your belly button. From there they traveled upwards and stopped right at your chin. You neck was significantly marked with delicacy and you could make out a few bite marks here and there.

Holy shit what the fuck happened. Maybe you had a party at Terezi's with Sollux? No. You're grounded from ever going out without Kankri's supervision until you could prove to him you were responsible enough to handle being alone. Heh like that's going to happen. As your brain raced to remember what happened yesterday night you heard the sound of pots and pans being moved from downstairs.

Oh. Oh shit. You completely forgot about him. Yeah way to go Karkat you're trying to get Kankri to loosen up your punishment by screwing his boyfriends little brother. Yep smart. Kankri is going to crap himself if he ever hears of what you two did in your bed. After all having Gamzee wake you up for three more rounds last night took a great toll on you. Yeah he totally didn't have to know but knowing Kurloz the creep would probably smile and give Gamzee a thumbs up and a high five. Eh you would rather have Kurloz rather than Cronus any day. You got up and went to your closet getting a simple sweater and some sweats before taking Gamzee's shirt off. You shifted a little then froze. There was some sticky substance between your legs. You trailed you fingers down there and scrunched up your face appalled by what you saw when you brought your hand back up. It was semen and it was all over down there. Quickly throwing on the sweater and sweats you would have flown out of the room and down the stairs if it had not been for the ridiculous pain in your ass.

Holy mother of fucking bullshit.

Arriving into the door way of the kitchen you were hit with the mouthwatering smell of bacon and you licked your lips. You grimaced as you saw a half naked Gamzee by the stove smoking a cigarette with that stupid feline he found yesterday rubbing itself against his ankles. What you grimaced at was the horrid scratch marks that ran jagged across his back. It looks like he had sex with a rabid animal… that happened to be you. Flashes of last nights event rushed threw your head making your burn a bright red. Sweaty bodies dancing against each other in ecstasy sharing one of the many passionate kisses of that night as the bottom of the pair moaned for more.

"Karkat?" Gamzee broke you out of your thoughts. He was turned around to face you and you saw the damage that was done to his neck. He smirked at you then strode over to you and being a man of great stature he had to lean down a little bit to kiss your short ass. He didn't smell of marijuana and Faygo so you guessed that was a good thing but you could faintly smell the cigarette he had been smoking. Maybe he was sober? Gamzee lifted you up before placing you on the counter. Moving his way between your legs he nuzzled your neck.

"We have a couple hours before they come home." He purred out drawing circles onto your thigh with his index fingers. His tone held a rather suggestive sound to it and as tempted as you were you couldn't. Lightly pushing him away you looked at him. His face paint was slightly smudged and you could see hints of a couple large scars on his face. He looked at you with his beautiful indigo eyes and you almost melted into his arms like a love sick woman. He was extremely good looking for someone as young as he was and you wonder why he even liked someone as freakish as you. Not only were you short as hell standing at about five foot six to his six foot two frame but you were a fucking albino. You know dark brown hair and disgusting red eyes that always had bags under them because of your constant night terrors.

Gamzee leaned in and brushed his lip to yours and you let out a sigh closing your eyes you leaned into him opening your mouth Gamzee immediately pushed his tongue in twirling it around your as your lips morphed together. You felt Gamzee deepen the kiss further when you felt his hand on your chin and your heart fluttered. Maybe this could be something new? Just shut up you know this is only a one time thing. Great now you were talking to yourself. Fuck this. Even if you two DID start something Kankri would flip his shit. He may seem like the mellowest of the pair but if you mess with or even try to hit on the baby Vantas he will chew you out without a second thought and Gamzee did technically steal your virginity, with your consent of course. That wouldn't really look too good to Kankri if he knew Gamzee fucked his little brother when he was supposed to be keeping you out of trouble.

Gamzee went back to the stove putting some eggs and bacon on a plate then handed it to you. You just looked down at it with surprise. You seriously didn't think the fuckass could cook. Oh well it smelt fucking amazing. So you dug in with out a second thought. You finished first, surprisingly, and you put your dish in the sink avoiding the look Gamzee gave you while he ate silently. The silence between you two was less awkward than you thought I mean, what the hell were you supposed to say to the person you just banged? You went to the counter and picked up the forgotten soft indigo shirt that you had forgotten about earlier and you found yourself slightly hesitant to give it back to the owner. Tossing it to him you bit your lip as he caught it.

"Your shirt… you, you may want to cover up before they get home." Gamzee nodded to you then put the shirt on smoothing it down where you wrinkled it up when you slept. He pulled the collar of the shirt up to smell it and you looked to him confused. He only smiled at you.

"It smells like you." Creep.

"Yeah…." You took your phone out and checked you messages. Terezi? You'll read it later. Dave…Ew. No. Nepeta, Nah she probably just texted to tell you about her new ships and all of that shit she does in her spare time. Boy did you have a new ship for her jacked up wall. Anyways, you scrolled through the random text while you entered the living room, the little furry beast fallowing your every step meowing loudly. Where was Crabdad? You paused wondering where your favorite mutt was and you hoped he hadn't accidently gotten culled by the evil abomination that was behind you.

You heard the sounds of dishes being put in the sink and you sat down right as Gamzee walked in. You looked to your phone and almost freaked. Nine missed calls from Kankri. You tapped on the message and prepared for the worst.

**Kankri Vantas: Coming home at ten. Btw I know you have your phone. I am taking it away when I get home.**

Fuck. Wait what time was it? You checked the time on your phone and sat up quickly. It was nine thirty and not only is the kitchen crowded with empty pizza boxes but like a bazillion Faygo bottles sat there. You also had the twister thing still set up. Oh god. You didn't even want to look at the damn thing. Kankri would get you in more trouble if he saw the mess you guys had made.

Gamzee gave you a weird look as you strode right into the kitchen and fallowed you silently.

"Bro you okay?" He said.

"Ass Sponge, we have thirty minutes too clean up this catastrophe before not only mine but your brother comes here. If they see this they'll have both of our asses." You shoved an armful of Faygo bottles into his arms as he only nodded. You both cleaned with haste and even though being sprayed in the eyes with a cleaning chemical, having Gamzee not shut his fucking mouth from apologizing about being the one who sprayed you in the eyes, and having Gamzee almost slip on the wet floor, you two were surprisingly getting done with it pretty quickly. As much as you didn't want to admit it was actually pretty fun when Gamzee, much to your displeasure, pulled you into his arms swaying you around as he danced to the music he had turned on. So as you two sat down, the music still blaring into your poor eardrums you let a small smile light up your face as you heard his deep laughter as he looked down to you. He had his arm around your shoulders and the look on his face practically screamed joyful. He leaned down and pressed his forehead to yours looking into your eyes, he pulled you closer until you sat on his lap and you sat there flustered when he kissed your cheek.

"What are we?" You blurted out without thought and you instantly regretted it.

"What do you want us to be?" He smiled.

"Something…" You responded slightly timid which was to tell you the truth out of character for you. Here you were, the usually 'Badass' potty mouth Vantas blushing like a complete fool. It was the truth though. You really did want to see him again, which is bound to happen eventually I mean your brothers were together for fucks sake, and maybe become a thing.

"Then were something." Gamzee said as he kissed you. You returned the kiss happily grinding yourself down on his lap. He grabbed your hips and began to push you into his hips when the sound of jingling keys caught your attention. You almost jumped off of his lap before the door open and you were greeted by a smiling brother and a Kurloz with messier hair than usual meaning they had probably had one hell of a night. Kurloz signed to his brother who looked to you and nodded before signing back. Kankri on the other hand looked tired and only held his hand out, you scowled, then begrudgingly handed over your phone. Kankri kissed your forehead.

"It nice to see you too little brother."

Kurloz nodded to Gamzee and you guessed they had to go. Gamzee looked to you as he got his jacket and got up, winking he moved to stand beside his brother and blew a kiss to you as Kankri distracted Kurloz with a goodbye kiss. You flipped him off as he opened the door and stepped outside his brother fallowing behind him and you smiled.

Wow he was such a great babysitter. You mused with sarcasm. And right before the door closed….

"GOOD LORD IS THAT A HICKY?"

Fuck.

You could have sworn you heard laughter and the sound of two hands coming together.  
**  
The End**


End file.
